


Bizarre and Inexplicable (So Basically, a Wednesday)

by denynothing1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denynothing1/pseuds/denynothing1
Summary: Working at a federal agency with a paranormal investigative unit in the basement and being a Boy Scout have a lot in common. Be prepared, indeed.





	Bizarre and Inexplicable (So Basically, a Wednesday)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bizarre and Inexplicable (So Basically, a Wednesday)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467529) by [denynothing1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denynothing1/pseuds/denynothing1). 



> •Set in late Season 2  
> •Thanks to Douglas Adams for part of the title  
> •Beta by haphazardmethod and Sarah Segretti  
> •It was fun getting the band back together. For Shari, with our love.

A podfic of the story, by special request. 

My admiration for those who podfic just grew exponentially. This is the first time I've done this, and tbh I wish I'd written a shorter story. Whew.

[Link to the podfic](https://app.box.com/s/ye48x4vqhcyys31jacnl9vm6lvwwaghz)

[Link to the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467529)


End file.
